He Plays No Favorites
by Queen of Spiritual
Summary: It is true He plays no favorites. One day God comes to Helga and tells her she's His favorite and to publish the woman's version of Song of Songs. Sequel from 'The Conversation.' Title from Acts chapter 10.
1. Chapter 1

Helga Pataki and her classmates were sitting in the bus after school had ended for the weekend. As usual, Helga was sitting next to her best friend, Phoebe.

"What are you going to do this weekend, Helga?" Phoebe asked.

"Just the usual. I got started on a new writing project."

"You did? How long has that been around?"

"The idea? Oh, maybe a week or so. I'm not going to spread it around just yet."

"Maybe you'll tell when you're good and ready."

Helga nodded when Phoebe said that.

"I will let you know when I think the time is right. It's on the romantic side."

"Is that the only hint I'm getting for now?"

"Yes," Helga answered with a mysterious type of voice.

"By the tone of your voice, Helga, you sound mysterious," Arnold said, who was listening to the conversation.

"Who asked you, football head?"

"Sorry. I can tell by the voice it sounds mysterious you don't want to tell about your new project."

"That's right, football head. It'll remain a mystery for now."

"Is your new project involving poetry?" Sid asked.

"I'm not saying a word about it," Helga said as she zipped her mouth.

"I agree with you, Arnold. She does want to hide something for now," Gerald said.

The bus stopped and Helga, Arnold, and Gerald got off the bus since they were going to walk home from the bus stop.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Gerald asked Arnold.

Recently, Arnold had shown interest in God and His Word.

"I'm not sure. Maybe get together with some friends from the church for a Bible Study."

"What the heck is that?" Helga asked with interest.

"A Bible Study is when a group of people get together and discuss things," Phoebe answered.

"That's right, Phoebe," Arnold said.

"What kind of morons would want to do that creepy thing?" Helga asked.

"Religious people like doing it. It's not creepy, Helga," Arnold said.

"You don't need Jesus Christ to do a Bible Study," Helga said.

"Of course you do. How else are you going to seek Him?" Arnold asked.

"People like me who aren't religious don't need God. God is for losers," Helga said.

It turned out she was wrong. God is Father to every living person and animals. Without God nobody would be able to get around on their own.

Helga didn't want to mention this to her friends quite yet but she was using the Bible for her new project. That's what it was involved since she had been hearing God lately and He was the one who gave her the idea to start working on this one. Helga used the Bible version of _The Message _but she did try the Holy Bible, but found it confusing and hard to understand, so she went to a bookstore and purchased the Bible. She'd kept it under her mattress so her parents wouldn't know she'd been doing something that involved religion. Her mother was too lazy to even care about what she was doing and Big Bob cared about himself and her older sister, Olga and nothing else.


	2. Chapter 2

In the next few days, she stayed in her bedroom with her pink notebook, pencil in hand, got so involved with her newest project. She didn't hear Miriam call her for supper.

"Where's the girl?" she heard Bob ask after Miriam returned to the kitchen.

"I'm sure she's on her way, B. She didn't answer when I called her."

"If she doesn't get her fanny in this kitchen, supper will be cold. I'm hungry now!" he said.

Bob always acted like this. In Helga's entire fifteen years, her family never noticed she was around. The only people who have been noticing her were Arnold and God. She entered the kitchen and sat in her regular spot at the kitchen table. Miriam gave Helga a glass of milk. Helga thanked her.

Helga did remember Arnold started saying grace at lunchtime in school, but she thought she'd give it a try here at the house. Miriam and Bob watched as Helga bowed her head down.

"What the heck are you doing? We're supposed to be eating," Bob said.

Helga didn't answer. All she did was say a prayer.

"Father, Thank You for creating the world, your children, and animals. Thank You for the meal Mom has made for tonight. I am also thankful for having a sister, a mother who is lazy and a father who never notices I am around. In Your Name, Amen."

"What is this? Don't tell me you're starting to get religious like that football head friend of yours," Bob said as he watched Helga raise her head.

"He may be a football head, Dad, but have you and Mom noticed anything that changed recently?" Helga asked.

"Not really, maybe except for that lousy prayer you just gave. I am very disappointed in you, young lady. I do not appreciate my daughter to call her parents lazy and all those other rude comments. We brought you here into this world. From now on, you're forbidden to call your mother lousy, even if it is true. Got it?"

"Yes, Dad," Helga answered.

"Dad, why don't you give me credit more often? All I did was say that dumb prayer. Even if you hadn't paid much attention to how much I have changed, then you better start changing a bit more and start noticing you have a daughter besides your favorite, Olga," Helga said with a scowl on her face.

"She's right, B. We should pay more attention to you," Miriam said.

"Thanks, Mom. Whenever you do, it shows you and Dad play favorites between your children. I do know one thing: God does not play favorites. He treats everyone equal, even if there are people who are women and men, bisexual and homosexual. Got that?"

Neither Bob nor Miriam said a word. Bob was busy concentrating on his food. After taking a few bites of a carrot, he started choking.

"Are you all right, B?" Miriam asked.

Helga said a silent prayer without her parents hearing her and she prayed to God and asked if he could stop Bob's choking. It did work. God did help the hiccups go away when she asked for it.

"Thank You, Father," Helga said aloud.

"What was that?" Bob asked after hearing Helga say a religious word.

"Nothing, Dad."

"It didn't sound like nothing. You better get rid of this religious business out of my house, and if you don't, you'll be punished for a month!" Bob said in a tone of voice he always used.

Helga had been used to Bob's tone of voice since she was born but almost always obeyed him immediately. After she and her parents finished eating, Helga got up from her chair and put her plate and glass in the sink. After that, she walked up to her bedroom. On her way to her bedroom, she heard Bob talking.

"Since when did religion get involved with the Patakis?" he asked.

"Us Patakis do not allow the Bible when I was growing up. We didn't need to believe to go to boring church every Sunday. If that girl's hiding a Bible somewhere in this house, I'm going to throw it away."

Helga couldn't believe what she had just heard. Good thing she'd hidden her Bible under her mattress. She sure hoped neither one of her parents would come in this bedroom and find it to throw it away. Whenever she was in school, Miriam would come up and wash her laundry. Miriam was supposed to do her laundry tomorrow since she had school.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning after Helga had been out of the house for five minutes, Miriam walked up to her bedroom and went through Helga's hamper to grab the clothes out and wash them. Miriam did look around Helga's room and it did change a little since her last visit to collect the laundry. It was on the wall by her bed. Miriam saw there was a picture of Jesus with the twelve apostles. Miriam gasped. Bob came in rushing to find out what made his wife scream.

"What is it, Miriam?" Bob asked after walking into the open bedroom.

"Look at the wall, B."

He did as told and groaned.

"Why doesn't the girl listen to what I tell her? I think we can wait till later today and get rid of that awful picture."

"I wouldn't do that, B. She does need the privacy," Miriam said to him.

He did look back at the last time he was here in Helga's room and he got into trouble for it since he was searching to find some missing hats. After leaving the beeper store, Bob ran for sheriff and had been in office for about almost eight years.

He decided to let Miriam walk out of Helga's door first since her hands were full of dirty clothes. He didn't shut the door immediately but decided to get rid of the picture Helga had on the wall and try to find the Bible and throw it away in the dumpster. Of course she would find out about that on her own.

School dragged by that day. Helga was bored in math class, so she had bought along the writing project she mentioned to her friends the day before but did it without carrying the Bible and didn't want to get caught there from teachers since she wouldn't be paying attention to what the teachers were saying.

It was a couple of seconds till the end of the day, then Helga would go up to her bedroom and work more on her new project.

When Miriam put the dirty dishes in the kitchen sink, Bob walked out of the kitchen and hurried up the stairs to Helga's room. He left Helga's bedroom door open to see if there was really a Bible around this house, even if Miriam did tell him Helga had her rights to keep this private, but he wanted to see for himself if she was lying or not.

He thought he'd check Helga's bookshelf and go from there, so he did. The Bible wasn't seen in the bookshelf. Her bookshelf was full of books that were filled with poetry and nothing else. Since the bookshelf was all clear, Big Bob thought he'd try her dresser drawer. Just like Helga's bookshelf, the dresser drawer did tell Big Bob that the Bible was nowhere to be seen.

"She must've thrown it in the dumpster," Big Bob said aloud to himself.

Since he was already out of ideas in Helga's room, he thought he'd try searching for the Bible in the dumpster that was in the garage. So he did just that.

Downstairs, Miriam heard Bob slam Helga's bedroom door. She didn't even want to think Bob wanted to search for the Word in Helga's room, but of course she warned him. As sheriff, Bob was doing pretty well on protecting Hillwood since the town elected him four years ago, but on this search of the Bible, he could probably fail on looking for it. Miriam thought she'd share this with Helga. Of course, Helga would be angry when Miriam told her about Bob going through her private things.


	4. Chapter 4

At lunch, Helga sat with Phoebe as she usually did, but wanted to talk with Arnold about something in private.

"I'll be back, Phoebe. I want to talk to ask Arnold something," Helga told her best friend.

Phoebe didn't say a word since she had food in her mouth. Phoebe watched as Gerald walked over.

"Hi, Phoebe," Gerald greeted her.

"Hi, Gerald. Would you like to sit down?" Phoebe asked.

"Thanks. Did Helga say anything about talking to Arnold?" he asked as both of them watched Helga and Arnold talk.

They also saw Arnold wiped off his mouth with a napkin.

"So, football head, mind if we have a little chat?" Helga asked.

Again Arnold wiped his napkin across his face.

"What about, Helga?" he asked when putting the napkin down again.

"Uh, it's a bit hard to explain. You were baptized not too long ago, right?" she asked.

"What about it?" he asked her.

"Well, I think I'm hearing voices lately, but it's got nothing to do with nightmares. I'm not sure how to put it, but this voice I'm hearing recently is a voice you can't hear in person. What do you think it is?"

Helga wanted to see what Arnold thought.

"So it isn't a voice that's not familiar to you?"

"That's right. Any ideas what that certain voice could be?" Helga asked as she watched Arnold put the finishing touches of his chicken sandwich.

Once he'd finished swallowing, he said, "I think I might know who the voice is that you've been hearing," he told her.

"What?"

"It's God," he answered.

Helga never thought it was Him she'd been hearing in the past two and a half weeks. No wonder she felt strange.

"I didn't think of it that way before. Maybe you could be right. Do you want to hang out with me sometime and you can hear that voice to hear it for yourself?" she asked.

"I guess I probably could. Wheat time of day do you hear it?" Arnold asked her.

"Right after I finish with supper," Helga answered.

"When you hear that voice next time, give me a call so I can hear it for myself," Arnold told Helga.

"I sure will," she said once the bell rang told them it was time for the afternoon to begin. Helga hoped quietly to herself Arnold would be wrong, but she sure did hope he was wrong. There was no need to keep fingers crossed.


	5. Chapter 5

The next evening, Helga was working on a math problem when she heard a voice. It was the type of voice you couldn't hear in person.

"Helga," the voice said for a third time that night. She looked around her room. There was nobody in the bedroom except herself.

"Who is this?" Helga asked, still looking all over her bedroom.

She could hear the voice loud and clear.

"I am God. I speak with your friend, Arnold," He told her.

She silently thought, _'If the football head is talking with the Lord, why is it happening to me?'_

"All right, pal, I don't want to sit around all night and hear a voice I don't recognize. Why don't you spend some time with the football head and leave me alone?" Helga said to Him.

"I'm not going to disturb Arnold anymore this evening. He retired to bed a couple of minutes ago."

"Can't you spend the night at that creepy boarding house of his instead of my bedroom?" Helga asked.

"I'm afraid not, my child, but I do look after him, even when he's sleeping."

"Do you do this to everybody?" Helga asked.

"Of course I do," He answered.

Helga remembered what her last talk with Arnold about Christ. Helga could still hear Him even if she couldn't see him face – to – face. The Lord was silent for a moment or two as she sent a quick text message to Arnold, letting him know God had a talk with her. She ended the text as: _'If you answer this, I'd appreciate it.' _Then she hit the SEND button.

"I have a message for you, Helga," the Lord went on.

"What's that? I don't need a scary voice I don't see in this bedroom and scaring people half to death! My father wants to do nothing that involves You!" Helga yelled a second time.

What she'd first said was true about Big Bob.

Then she heard a knock or two at her door. She got up from her desk chair to open the bedroom door.

"What's going on up here, dear?" Miriam asked.

Before answering her mother, Helga sighed of relief aloud it wasn't Bog Bob investigating the racket.

"Nothing to worry about, Mom. I was just talking on my phone," Helga lied.

"All right, Helga. It's getting a little bit late. I think you should try to start thinking about going to bed," Miriam told her.

"I will, Mom. I want to finish the last of my math," she said.

"Well, good – night, Helga."

Helga closed the door after Miriam and sighed once more, thankful it wasn't Bob. As she closed the door, she heard him ask, "Did she tell you why she yelled?"

"She only told me she was talking on her phone," Miriam answered.

"Something doesn't sound right. Maybe she's hiding something."

Miriam didn't reply.


	6. Chapter 6

The next afternoon at lunch, Helga wanted to eat with Arnold again, so they could talk about the message God recently shared with her. Arnold didn't seem to mind eating with Helga again, so once again Gerald ate with Phoebe.

"I did receive another scary message, football head. You said so yourself to give you a call once I heard Him," Helga told Arnold.

"I did say that, Helga. Did the Lord tell you anything what this message was?" Arnold asked.

"No, football head. He hasn't told me anything," Helga replied.

When Helga finished her sentence, Arnold came up with an idea.

"I have an idea, Helga."

"What is it, football head? Make it good," Helga told him.

"Why don't we do it this way: I come over to your house over the weekend and see if you actually are hearing and talking to Jesus Christ."

"That's about the most stupidest plan I ever had heard, football head. What would make Big Bog think if I invited a boy over to spend the night? Maybe I can tell Bob that you're staying over to help out on homework."

"That would be lying, Helga. Actually, it is a sin. I don't want you to do that if I'm going to sleep over. Tell the truth instead," Arnold said.

"Okay, football head. Would you be able to sleep over on Friday or Saturday since you're a new believer to go to church every week?"

"Friday night would work best for me, Helga."

"All right, football head. It will freak Bob out if he actually let me have a sleepover with a boy."

Arnold shrugged, but didn't say a word. He and Helga talked more about their plan. Helga wasn't ready to bring up and tell him she might give him a short preview on the Song of Songs project. She would wait to do this when he came over for the evening. It did give Helga something to figure out what Helga was changing. This she'd like to see for herself.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, which was now Friday, Helga joined Bob and Miriam for breakfast before heading off to school.

"Mom, Dad, do you mind if I ask you something?" she asked.

"What is it, dear?" Miriam asked.

"Today is Friday," Helga began.

"Of course it's Friday, little lady," Bob told his daughter.

"Go on, Helga. Ask your question," Miriam told Helga.

"Do you two mind if a friend spends the night?" Helga asked.

"Of course, Helga. Your friends are welcome anytime," Miriam said.

"Who is the friend who's sleeping over?" Bob asked.

"Just a friend from school," Helga answered.

"May I ask who is coming over?" Big Bob asked.

"You know him, Dad. He's the football head," Helga told him.

Bob choked on his morning coffee. Helga watched her mother pat his back, saying he'd be okay. He finally calmed down.

"Why don't you have what's – her – name over instead? I don't want my daughter having a sleepover with a boy," Bob said.

Miriam told Helga it was okay Arnold stayed for the night.

"Thanks, Mom," Helga said.

"I do have one condition," Bob told Helga.

"What?"

"If that football head friend of yours sleeps over, he won't be sharing your bed. He will be sleeping in Olga's room."

"You should know by now Dad, I don't plan to sleep with him anytime soon."

After she said that, Helga stood up from her chair. It was time she take her backpack and go to school. She didn't bother saying good – bye to either of her parents. She went up to her bedroom and grabbed her backpack and walked straight out of the front door.

At lunch that same day, Helga once again sat with Arnold at lunch.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Arnold asked.

He'd just finished saying a short prayer before eating.

"Well, it was all right you said you spend the night. Maybe I can show you a bit of my new project," she said.

"How did you talk your father into letting me stay?" Arnold asked.

Both he and Helga could feel their friends' eyes watching them.

"All I did was tell Bob I invited you over. He agreed on a condition."

"What?" he asked.

"He said it was all right you sleep over, you'll have to sleep in Olga's room. He somehow thought we were going to have sex."

"I'm not ready for sex yet," he told her.

"I'm not ready, either," she agreed.

The afternoon classes flew by quickly and Arnold was over at Helga's.

Both of them were in Helga's room. The two blondes were talking about a minute or so later. He and Helga heard a little voice.

"Helga," the voice said.

"Is this the voice you've been hearing?" Arnold asked as Helga nodded.

"I know the voice," he said.

"Well, Arnold, what a surprise it is to see you with Helga tonight," He said.

"Hello, Father," Arnold returned.

"Helga, there is something I'd like to share," the Lord continued.

"What?" Helga said.

"I said earlier, I have a message for you."

"Spit it out."

"Arnold, would you mind leaving this between Helga and I?"

"Okay, Father," he said as he stood up.

He gave out a stretch.

"I want Arnold to hear this, so he's staying."

God didn't mind.

"Helga, the message I have for you is this: I have been watching over you. I have decided you are my favorite. I'd like you to continue the Song of Songs from the woman and then take it to be published. That way people would see this was done from my favorite child."

Both Arnold and Helga looked at each other, not saying a word. After that He was already gone.

"Now you see why I asked you over, football head. I was going to share a short preview with you," she said, handing over her pink book.

He opened the book.

"Do you have a Bible so I can make sure all of this is accurate?" Arnold asked.

As he said that, she grabbed out her Bible from her mattress. She handed it over. He looked at chapter one, verses two and three. This is what Helga had written:

_Kiss me – full on the mouth!_

_Yes! For your love is better than wine,_

_Headier than your romantic oils._

_The syllables of your name murmur like a meadow brook._

_No wonder everyone loves to say your name!_

He finished reading these verses and slammed the Bible shut.

"I like it, and of course both yours and the original match. Good you job," he praised her.

It was getting late fast. Both said good – night as Arnold headed for Olga's room. Helga didn't bother putting either book back where they belonged. Before going to sleep, she pulled her locket out.

"My beloved Arnold, I have to give Big Bob credit for having you for the night. Like Bob said, we couldn't share this lonely bedroom. I would've had the guts to share a bed with you. I guess it hasn't come for the right moment for it to happen. Good – night, my precious, and sleep well," Helga said to the locket and kissed.

Then she was asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, which was Wednesday, Helga was in her bedroom. She didn't take very long to get her homework done. At least she had time on her latest project. She thought tonight was the perfect night to work more on her Song of Song project. That's what she did. Here's what she added since she last worked on it.

Continued from chapter 1 (Chapter 1:4-7)

Take me away with you! Let's run off together!

An elopement with my King – Lover!

We'll celebrate, we'll sing,

We'll make great music.

Yes! For your love is better than vintage wine.

Everyone loves you – of course! And why not?

5:6

I am weathered but still elegant.

Oh, dear sisters in Jerusalem,

Weather – darkened like Kedar desert tents,

Time – softened like Solomon's Temple hangings.

Don't look down on me because I'm dark,

Darkened by the sun's harsh rays.

My brothers ridiculed me and sent me to work in the fields.

They made me care for the face of the earth,

But I had no time to care for my own face.

7

Tell me where you're working

-I love you so much-

Tell me where you're tending your flocks,

Where you let them rest at noontime,

Why should I be the one left out,

Outside the orbit of your tender care?

Helga put the pen down and read what she had copied from the Bible. She didn't care if Bob kept trying to find her Bible, but she hoped he wouldn't hit the jackpot. She'd like to see this for herself if Bob would think harder to where she kept it. This she'd let him figure it out for himself. _'This I gotta see,' _she thought to herself. Then she put the Bible back in its hiding place.

Note: Thank you all who have added me and my stories to favorites/alerts and reviews. I haven't forgotten about posting the newest update to 'The Conversation' but it's been stuck for a while but it will be updated as often as it can.


	9. Chapter 9

Helga decided to get into the next chapter of the project she recently started working on. She'd never expected on publishing any of her works into books. She never even thought about becoming famous. She was doing this because the Lord had told her so.

2 3-17

As an apricot tree stands out in the forest,

My lover stands above the young men in town

All I want is to sit in his shade,

To taste and savor his delicious love.

He took me home with him for a festive meal,

But his eyes feasted on me!

Oh! Give me something refreshing to eat – and quickly!

Apricots, raisins – anything. I'm about to faint with love!

His left hand cradles my head,

And his right arm encircles my waist!

Oh, let me warn you, sisters in Jerusalem,

By the gazelles, yes, by all the wild deer:

Don't excite love, don't stir it up,

Until the time is ripe – and you're ready.

Look! Listen! There's my lover!

Do you see him coming?

Vaulting the mountains,

Leaping the hills.

My lover is like a gazelle, graceful;

Like a young stag, virile.

Look at him there, on tiptoe at the gate,

All ears, all eyes – ready!

My lover has arrived

And he's speaking to me!

Then you must protect me from the foxes,

Foxes on the prowl,

Foxes who would like nothing better

Than to get into our flowering garden,

Delighting into flowers

Until down breathes in light and night slips away.

Turn to me, dear lover.

Come like a gazelle.

Leap like a wild stag

On delectable mountains!

Helga saw that she had just finished the second chapter of Song of Songs. She'd been liking this project so far, but could wait to see what it would look like once she put it altogether. She flipped through the pages of the book she'd been using in the Word. She had about five or six chapters left. This project to her sounded like it had just started and she would be done soon. _Wait until the football head hears about this one, _she thought to herself once she slammed the Bible shut.


	10. Chapter 10

Later that same evening, Helga had her homework assignments finished and now wanted to work more on her project. She went through what she had written in the first and second chapters. She thought she would try to combine the first two chapters and see what it would look like. So she grabbed her Bible out of its hiding place and flipped to the first chapter in Song of Songs.

Kiss me – full on the mouth!

Yes! For your love is better than wine,

Headier than your aromatic oils

The syllables of your name murmur like a meadow brook.

No wonder everyone loves to say your name!

Take me away with you! Let's run off together!

An elopement with my King – Lover!

We'll celebrate, we'll sing.

We'll make great music.

Yes! For your love is better than vintage wine.

Everyone loves you – of course! And why not?

I am weathered but still elegant,

Oh, dear sisters in Jerusalem,

Weather – darkened like Kedar desert tents,

Time – softened like Solomon's Temple hangings.

Don't look down on me because I'm dark,

Darkened by the sun's harsh rays.

My brother included me and sent me to work in the fields.

They made me care for the face of the earth,

But I had no time to care for my own face.

Tell me where you're working

\- I love you so much -

Tell me where you're tending your flocks,

Where you let them rest at noontime.

Why should I be the one left out,

Outside the orbit of your tender care?

And you, my dear lover – you're so handsome!

And the bed we share is like a forest glen.

We enjoy a canopy of cedars

Enclosed by cypresses, fragrant and green.

I'm just a wildflower picked from the plains of Sharon,

A lotus blooming in a swamp of weeds –

That's my dear friend among the girls in the village.

As an apricot tree stands out in the forest,

My lover stands above the young men in town.

All I want is to sit in his shade,

To taste and savor his delicious love.

He took me home with him for a festive meal,

But his eyes feasted on me!

Oh! Give me something refreshing to eat – and quickly!

Apricots, raisins – anything. I'm about to faint with love!

His left hand cradles my head,

And his right arm encircles my waist!

Oh, let me warn you, sisters in Jerusalem,

By the gazelles, yes, by all the wild deer:

Don't excite love, don't stir it up,

Until the time is ripe – and you're ready.

Look! Listen! There's my lover!

Do you see him coming?

Vaulting the mountains,

Leaping the hills.

My love is like a gazelle, graceful;

Like a stag, virile.

Look at him there, on tiptoe at the gate,

All ears, all eyes – ready!

My lover has arrived

And he's speaking to me!

Then you must protect me from the foxes,

Foxes on the prowl,

Foxes who would like nothing better

Than to get into our flowering garden,

Delighting in the flowers

Until dawn breathes in light and night slips away.

Turn to me, dear lover.

Come like a gazelle

Leap like a wild stag

On delectable mountains!

Then Helga put her pen down and looked at the first two chapters she'd just combined. She liked what she saw and would like to see what it would look like altogether once she completed her project. That's when she closed the Bible. She looked at the clock – almost ten – fifteen. She didn't realize how fast time went for her to do her homework and this Song of Songs project. That's when she was ready to go to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day at school, Helga headed to the lunchroom as fast as she could. Again she wanted to eat lunch with Arnold so she could bring him up – to – date on her Song of Songs project. He and Gerald didn't eat together that afternoon, Helga noticed. She saw Pheobe and Gerald eating together that day. She looked in Pheobe's direction and both girls waved.

Helga joined Arnold just then.

"Hi, Helga," Arnold greeted her.

"Hi, football head. Mind if we talk?" Helga asked.

"About what?"

He looked at her when he said that.

"This project I recently started," she answered.

"What about it?"

"I looked through the Word and saw the book had six chapters."

"That's right. What does it have to do with your project?" Arnold asked.

"I combined both the first and second chapters just last night. I'm about to work on the third chapter next. This project is going by fast," Helga told him.

Arnold didn't say anything.

"Do you still want me to share the rest of this project with you?" Helga asked.

"That would be nice," Arnold answered.

He was a bit surprised that Helga was going to share something like this with him. He had a thought that had just came into his mind.

"I just thought of something, Helga."

"What is it, football head?"

"Why don't you come to church with me sometime? I really see a huge difference in you ever since we first met."

Helga looked at him straight in the face.

"You're still at that church?"

Arnold nodded his head.

"And my friend, Laura is there as well. If you come along one week, you'll get a chance to meet her," Arnold told Helga.

"Let me think about it, football head, and I'll let you know what I think."

Laura was Arnold's friend he met when he started attending the John Baptist church. Laura was a little bit like Rhonda – she liked fashion but didn't seem to care much for expensive clothes like some girls do. Laura wasn't rich like Rhonda was.

"Anything new at that church since you joined?" Helga asked.

"Well, they're going on a trip for a mission that will take place in Germany. They will be flying out there pretty soon. Laura's interested in the trip, but I think I'm not quite yet ready to get involved on a mission like that yet, but I do have plenty of time to think about that one."

"True, football head. I'm sure you'll be ready when the time comes."

She'd just finished saying that sentence when the bell rang for afternoon classes.

When Helga came home from school that afternoon, she looked back at the conversation she and Arnold had at lunch. At least he gave her something to think about.

Note: I will try to fix what parts have been repeated when I find time but thank you to those who pointed this out.


	12. Chapter 12

Arnold was dressed up that Sunday for church. He'd called Helga last night and told her to dress nicely so she could at least show some respect.

"I'll pick you up a little after eight – thirty."

"Why eight – thirty, football head? What time does church actually start?" Helga asked.

"All the churches start at different times, Helga, but the Baptist church I go to starts later. Service usually starts at ten."

"Then why are you wanting to leave so early?"

"So I can introduce you around. And you can meet my friend, Laura."

"All right, football head."

"I would like at least one favor from you."

"What, football head?"

"I don't want you to embarrass me in front of the congregation by calling me football head. If you're not going to promise that on little favor, I won't ever invite you to my church. Get it?"

"Yes, football head. I get it."

With that, the dial tone sounded.

"What should I do? I always act like that every time I'm in public. Why did my beloved Arnold invite me to come along? That's something I'll have to find out for myself."

That's when she heard the voice.

"Helga," the Voice said.

For a while now Helga had been starting to hear Jesus. _'Football head forgot to tell me to bring the Bible along. Oh, well. It really doesn't matter anyways.' _That's when she heard the Voice again.

"What do you want?" Helga asked out loud.

Before God could answer, Helga heard a knock on her bedroom door. It was her father, Big Bob.

"Who are you talking to, Olga?" he asked once she answered the door so she could give him better eye contact.

"Myself," Helga lied.

She didn't want to let Big Bob to know about her keeping in contact with the Lord Almighty.

"Olga, I have seen you have changed recently. Why don't you tell your old man why you're not the same Olga you used to be."

"It's Helga, Dad. I don't think I'm ready to tell you yet," Helga said truthfully.

"Supper will be ready in fifteen minutes."

When he said that last sentence, he was gone.

"What is it you want from me, Father?" Helga asked.

"I think you should keep Arnold's favor when you come to my House tomorrow. My House actually never does that with people like you. What people do when they come and visit me to pray, worship, give me tithing and offerings."

'Well, this was one thing the football head didn't tell me on the phone. I guess he did think I somehow should figure this one out for myself.'

"Just exactly what do You mean?"

Helga had never been to church before, so she didn't know what tithing meant, but since Arnold was a born – again Christian, he'd already figured this on his own with Jesus Christ guiding him along the way.

Arnold finally arrived at the Pataki house. He rang the doorbell. After a few seconds or so, he found Miriam at the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Pataki. Is Helga home?"

"Why don't you come on in, Albert?" Miriam said, with the door still wide open.

"Thanks, Mrs. Pataki."

He stood by the front door and could hear Miriam talking to Helga.

"You meant to say Arnold and not Albert," Helga corrected her mother.

"Tell him I'll be down in a minute or two."

Arnold didn't need Miriam to tell him. He heard her say it to Miriam.

"Hi, Helga. Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes, I am, football head. I'll be home later, Miriam," Helga called as the door slammed shut.

"I already asked you this, Helga, and I'll ask again. This church is friendly, and I don't want you to embarrass me to the church congregation by calling me football head. Got it?"

"Yes, football head. I guess I get it."

"We'll leave after the service is over, okay? Did you bring any money for tithing?"

"No, I didn't, football head. What do you mean by tithing?" Helga asked.

"Well, it means you bring money to tithe offerings to God," Arnold answered.

"I didn't bring anything."

When she said that, that told him she was still learning to hear the Lord Almighty for the first time, and he found that understandable. He'd let Helga and God take their time.

They finally made it to John Baptist Church of Hillwood. Helga looked in the church parking lot. It told her it looked like today's service wouldn't be full. The two of them walked into the church without saying a word. Helga looked around this whole going to church was all about quite yet since this was her first time attending. Then she saw someone headed their way.

"Hi, Arnold," she heard a female greet him.

She wasn't looking to see who was talking.

"Hello, Laura."

That's when Helga finally looked to see Laura standing there in front of her and Arnold.

"Laura, I'd like you to meet Helga Pataki," he said, making introductions.

The two girls shook hands. Laura was studying Helga. Arnold's description of this Helga girl matched.

"So you must be Helga. Arnold talks about you," Laura told her.

Helga silently thought to herself, _'How much has the football head told you about me?' _She didn't say that question out loud since she didn't want to be rude from what he'd asked of her.

"He tells me about you as well. It's nice to meet you," Helga returned.

She gave herself another thought: _'Why am I here anyway? I don't need church. I want to go back home.' _She really didn't want to tell Arnold that, so she kept silent. That's when Pastor Wayne walked over to the three of them. He noticed Helga right away.

"Is this the friend you told me about?" Pastor Wayne asked once introductions were made.

"Yes. She's working on a project and decided to take my invitation to come with me this week," Arnold told him.

Time passed and when Pastor Wayne closed the service, the worship team began to sing Church in the Wildwood. Helga really didn't understand very much about to his sermon about God's emergency number from Psalm. She was still a new beginner to this whole thing, so she knew for sure she would learn more once she understood all of this, and it would give her plenty of time.

_There's a church in the valley in the wildwood_  
_No lovelier place in the dell_  
_No spot is so dear to my childhood_  
_As the little brown church in the dell_

_ Oh, come, come, come, come_

_Come to the church in the wildwood_  
_Oh, come to the church in the dell_  
_No spot is so dear to my childhood_  
_As the little brown church in the dell_

_How sweet on a clear sabbath morning_  
_To listen to the clear ringing bells_  
_Its gongs so sweetly are calling_  
_Oh, come to the church in the dell_

_ Oh, come, come, come, come_

_Come to the church in the wildwood_  
_Oh, come to the church in the dell_  
_No spot is so dear to my childhood_  
_As the little brown church in the dell_

_There, close by the side of the loved one_  
_'Neath the tree where the wildflowers bloom_  
_She sleeps, sweet love sleeps 'neath the willow_  
_Disturb not her rest in the tomb_

_ Oh, come, come, come, come_

_ Come to the church in the wildwood_  
_Oh, come to the church in the dell_  
_No spot is so dear to my childhood_  
_As the little brown church in the dell_

_ Oh, come, come, come, come_

_Come to the church in the wildwood_  
_Oh, come to the church in the dell_  
_No spot is so dear to my childhood_  
_As the little brown church in the dell_

Note: I do not own 'Church in the Wildwood' lyrics. Message from Pastor Wayne's sermon can be found in Psalms chapter 91.


	13. Chapter 13

Note: I'm happy you all are enjoying this version of Helga. If you haven't seen 'The Conversation' yet, you should check it out since this is the sequel. If you like my spiritual stories here, you are always welcome to check out my earlier works on my fictionpress account under FonzFan82. Hope you find this chapter surprising!

Later that week, Helga decided to give her friends an update on what had happened with Jesus Christ.

"So, Helga, have you given any interest on giving up on religion?" Gerald asked.

"You sound very strange about this," Stinky said.

They had gotten used to Arnold being a born – again Christian, but they weren't used to the new Helga G. Pataki.

"Of course I haven't lost interest in Christ. He somehow doesn't like His people to give up on losing interest in Christ. If I loose interest, Satan would put a smile on his face and God wouldn't appreciate if I agreed to the Devil's thought. Am I right, football head?" Helga asked, looking in Arnold's direction.

"Yes, Helga. At least you found something right. If you two are crazy about this whole Jesus Christ and Devil thing, why don't both of you read that stupid book together?" Sid asked.

The rest of the class agreed. That's when the fifth grade bully, Wolfgang and his friends came over. Wolfgang and his friends sure didn't change much once when Arnold and his class started high school.

"How are my friends doing?" he asked.

"You aren't missing much of anything," Stinky told him.

"Actually, we think we trust you in this latest news," Harold said.

When Arnold first became a born – again Christian, Wolfgang and his friends had shown any attention to the new Arnold Shortman.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Harold asked.

"It's really scary," he added.

"Go ahead and share it. Football head, does this topic have Jesus Christ involved?"

"Of course it does, Wolfgang. Now let us tell you. Helga, it's your turn to tell your side of the story," Arnold told her.

Helga gulped. She still didn't know where to start.

Once she finished gulping, she said, "Football head does have a point. My news is I am starting to believe in the Holy Spirit."

Then Wolfgang and his friends burst into laughter.

"Who believes in God, anyway?"

He really did find this latest news funny. He thought it was really a joke.

"So, football head, did you get this girl interested?"

"Of course not, Wolfgang. She did it herself."

Helga nodded. What Arnold had just said was true.

"Why don't you tell us how this all got started into believing in religion?" one of Wolfgang's friends asked.

"I don't know if I should share with you creeps."

"Just spit it out," Wolfgang said to Helga.

"This business with me believing in Jesus Christ has something to do with writing. Why is that you want in on this? Football head and I are in one this together."

"She's right. It is none of your business what we want to do with our lives."

When she finished, she and her friends watched him leave them.

"That's the way to tell him, Helga! Think he'll start hearing Christ like you and Arnold have?" Harold asked.

"I have no idea, Harold. It's a nice thought," answered Arnold.

"We shall see what happens next on Wolfgang," Sid said.

Everyone agreed.

"At least Wolfgang had a chance to meet the new Helga G. Pataki. Stay tuned for more," Helga told her friends.


	14. Chapter 14

Helga and Arnold were engrossed in a conversation that didn't involve their classmates.

"Do you think Wolfgang and his friends will ever grow up?" Helga asked.

"I doubt it, but you know how he is."

"That's true. If Wolfgang listened to what he just heard, I think his starting to notice the new Helga G. Pataki."

"I think you're right, Helga. If Wolfgang listened to God, he might think it's time for him to change spiritually."

"I think you have a point, football head."

"I suggest we pray for Wolfgang. What do you think, Helga?" Arnold asked.

"It's a dumb idea, football head. At least I think you made a very good point there. Do you think we should pray now?" Helga asked.

"Good idea, Helga. I know it was my idea, but I'll let you do it."

"Are you sure, football head? You could say that prayer since you're the one who thought of this first."

Helga had known this for a while now that Arnold was pretty good at saying a prayer or two, but she'll have to do this more often herself to get used to it. She followed Arnold's example of bending down on her knees. This was another thing she never knew about while saying prayers.

Before they started, Helga asked, "Why do we have to bend down like this?"

Arnold looked straight in her eyes so he could answer her question.

"Helga, it's the way to pray, even if you're more of the altar at the church."

From what he had just said was true. He did this sort of thing every night at bedtime before falling asleep.

"What I would suggest what you could do, Helga, you should work on this at home. I do. Ready to begin?"

"I guess."

Helga had to think on where to start. Arnold let her take the time to think how to start. A minute or two later, she begin.

"Father, the football head and I would like to spend sometime with You. We know You watch over us, day and night. Arnold and I would like to request something. You watched over us and our friends earlier today. We wanted to say a prayer about a bully who started to see the new Helga G. Pataki.

"May the football head and I take the time to say a prayer or two about Wolfgang. We understand You have a plan for each of us, even if there are so many people out there who are evil and those who serve our country. What the football head and I ask of You is: Do You plan to have Wolfgang change later in life spiritually? We do understand that You judge all of us, even if we go to Heaven or Hell. What we want from You is to change Wolfgang's life around as he would stop bullying other people. In Jesus' Name, Amen."

That's when she and Arnold finally got off their knees.

"How did I do, football head?' Helga asked.

"That was pretty hood, Helga. I'm proud of you for making that choice to listen to what I said about practicing bending down on your knees. It took me awhile to figure that out."

"I just don't understand something," Helga said.

"What?"

"Why Big Bob doesn't want me to have the Bible around the house. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing's wrong about reading God's Word. Maybe your dad isn't religious."

"It looks that way, football head. I just might agree with you for once."

Arnold didn't reply.


	15. Chapter 15

It was now the weekend. Unlike Arnold who had a regular work schedule, she wanted to stay at home this weekend to see how much she could get into her project. She hoped to finish it soon. She would never know what to think once this project of hers would look like once she published it.

_'Who knows what Big Bob would think?' _she thought to herself.

So once again Helga took the Bible out from its hiding spot. Once she learned that Bob had searched her bedroom for the Bible, she secretly ended up buying a new one. This time she decided to hide it in her closet since nobody really went in there except herself. Once again she flipped the Bible to Song of Songs chapter three, verses 1 – 11. That's when she began to write.

Restless in bed and sleepless through the night,

I longed for my lover.

I wanted him desperately. His absence was painful.

So I got up, went out and roved the city,

Hunting through streets and down alleys.

I wanted my lover in the worst way!

I looked high and low, and didn't find him.

And then the night and watchmen found me.

As they patrolled the darkened city.

"Have you seen my dear lost love?" I asked.

No sooner had I left them than I found him,

Found my ear lost love.

I threw my arms around him and held him tight,

Safe at home beside the fire.

Oh, let me warn you, sisters in Jerusalem,

By the gazelles, yes, by all the wild deer:

Don't excite love, don't stir it up,

Until the time is ripe, - you're ready.

What's this I see, approaching from the desert,

Raising clouds of dust,

Filling the air with sweet smells

And pugent aromatics?

Look! It's Solomon's carriage,

Carried and guarded by sixty soldiers,

Sixty of Israel's finest,

All of them armed to the teeth,

Trained for battle,

Ready for anything, anytime.

King Solomon once had a carriage built

From fine – grained Lebanon cedar.

He had it framed with silver and roofed with gold.

The cushions were covered with a purple fabric,

The interior lined with tooled leather.

Come and look, sisters in Jerusalem.

Oh, sisters of Zion, don't miss this!

My King – Lover,

Dressed and garlanded for his wedding,

His heart full, bursting with joy!

Helga put her pen down for a few minutes. She had liked what she'd just written. Now it was time to put all three chapters and see how it looked. So that's what she did. She flipped to chapter one, verse 1 –7. Here's what it looked like:

The Song – best of all songs – Solomon's song!

Kiss me – full on the mouth!

Yes! For your love is better than wine,

Headier than your aromatic oils.

The syllables of your name murmur like a meadow brook.

No wonder everyone loves to say your name!

Take me away with you! Let's run off together!

An elopement with my King – Lover!

We'll celebrate, we'll sing,

We'll make great music.

Yes! For your love is better than vintage wine.

Everyone loves you of course! And why not?

I am weathered but still elegant,

Oh, dear sisters in Jerusalem,

Weather – darkened like Kedar desert tents,

Don't look down on me because I'm dark,

Darkened by the sun's harsh rays.

My brothers, ridiculed me and sent me to work in the fields.

They made me care for the face of the earth,

But I had no time to care for my own face.

Tell me where you're working

\- I love you so much –

Tell me where you're tending your flocks,

Where you let them rest at noontime,

Why should I be the one left out,

Outside the orbit of your tender care?

When my King – Lover lay down beside me,

My fragrance filled the room.

His head resting between my breasts –

My beloved is a bouquet of wildflowers

Picked just for me from the fields of Engedi.

And you, my dar lover – you're so handsome!

And the bed we share is like a forest glen.

We enjoyed a canopy of cedars

Enclosed by cypresses, fragrant and green.

Once again Helga went through what she'd just written. It was now time for chapter two, verse 3 – 10. Here's what her pen told her:

I'm just a wildflower picked from the plains of Sharon,

A lotus blossom from the valley pools.

As an apricot tree stands out in the forest,

My lover stands above the young men in town.

All I want is to sit in his shade,

To taste and savor his delicious love.

He took me home with him for a festive meal,

But his eyes feasted on me!

Oh, give me something refreshing to eat – and quickly!

Apricots, raisins – anything. I'm about to faint with love!

His left hand cradles my head,

And his right arm encircles my waist!

Oh, let me warn you sisters in Jerusalem,

By the gazelles, yes, by all the wild deer:

Don't excite love, don't stir it up,

Until the time is ripe – and you're ready.

Look! Listen! There's my lover!

Do you see him coming?

Vaulting the mountains,

Leaping the hills.

My lover is like a gazelle, graceful;

Like a young stage virile,

Look at him in there, on tiptoe at the gate,

All ears, all eyes – ready!

My lover has arrived

And he's speaking to me!

Then you must protect me from the foxes,

Foxes on the prowl,

Foxes who would like nothing better

Than to get into our flowering garden.

My lover is mine, and I am his.

Nightly he strolls in our garden,

Delighting in the flowers

Until dawn breathes its light and night slips away.

Turn to me, dear lover.

Come like a gazelle.

Leap like a wild stage

On delectable mountains!

The Helga went to chapter three, even if she'd just written it down, but it was time to add to the first two chapters.

Restless in bed and sleepless through the night,

I longed for my lover.

I wanted him desperately. His absence was painful.

So I got up, went out and roved the city,

Hunting through streets and down alleys.

I wanted my lover in the worst way!

I looked high and low, and didn't find him.

And then the night watchmen found me

As they patrolled the darkened city.

"Have you seen my dear lost love?" I asked.

No sooner had I left them than I found him,

Found my dear lost love.

I throw my arms around him and held him tight,

Wouldn't let him go until I had him home again.

Safe at home beside the fire.

Oh, let me warn you, sisters in Jerusalem,

By the gazelles, yes, by all the wild deer:

Don't excite love, don't stir it up,

Until the time is ripe – and you're ready.

What's this I see, approaching from the desert,

Raising clouds of dust,

Filling the air with sweet smells

And pungent aromatics?

Look! It's Solomon's carriage,

Cushioned and guarded by sixty soldiers,

Sixty of Israel's finest,

All of them armed to the teeth,

Trained for battle,

Ready for anything, anytime.

King Solomon once had a carriage built

From fine – grained Lebanon cedar.

He had it framed with silver and roofed with gold.

The cushions were covered with a purple fabric,

The interior lined with tooled leather.

Come and look, sisters in Jerusalem.

Oh, sisters of Zion, don't miss this!

My King – Lover,

Dressed and garlanded for his wedding,

His heart full, bursting with joy!

Helga once again looked through what she'd just written from the first three chapters. When she finished going through it, she saw that she'd worked hard enough on this project for now. Time for a break.


	16. Chapter 16

That night before she went to bed, Helga bent down on her knees. She'd learned this from Arnold. This also was her first time doing this sort of thing, so she'll have to get used to it.

"God, I have something I want to ask you," Helga began.

So the Angel appeared.

"What do you want to ask?"

"Since You told me I am Your favorite, why do You want one of the books in the Old Testament? You wrote that book in the beginning before You created Adam and Eve."

Helga was curious, so she had to ask.

"Well, Helga, it was the only chance you could to publish something that involves me. And you could have a career that will have your stories published. This way you will have the opportunity to have an audience of your own instead of keeping your writing to yourself. You still have plenty of time to continue this project I gave you. When you are finished, I will direct you to the agent who will be able to help you out," the Lord told her.

"I never thought of becoming a writer. I'm still in school for crying out loud! Why would somebody my age at high school level become something that I might not be interested in once I decided what to earn for a living? This isn't something I want to focus on yet. I'm only fifteen years old! Don't You think I am too young to have a story published?

"This is the plan I've made ever since you were born. I can't change my mind about this. Life might be impossible for you, but two thousand years ago, things were never impossible for me and I was perfect, and I still am today. Nobody will ever be perfect. Only me. I want you to keep this in mind for the future. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Father, I hear you loud and clear. Good – night."

"Pleasant dreams," He said and left.

"This is something to share with the football head for sure," Helga told herself.


	17. Chapter 17

The very next day, Helga was able to have a chat with Arnold.

"Hi, Helga. Have you given up on believing in God yet? God is for losers," Harold told her.

"I have not given up. Besides, the Lord does not like it if you give up on your faith."

Arnold joined Helga and Harold's conversation. He'd heard every word Helga just told Harold.

"Helga's right, Harold. You should never give up on faith. God would be happy you tell Harold, Helga. I know I am."

"Thank you, football head. I do want to talk to you about God."

"What is it, Helga?" he asked.

"May we talk in private? I don't want everyone to hear what I have to say."

"Don't be shy, Helga. You should know by now the Father in Heaven wants you to share with everyone."

"Arnold's right, Helga. As friends and classmates, we almost always share out latest news and problems. Since a lot of us aren't believers in God like you and Arnold, we're still interested in what you want to tell Arnold privately," Eugene reminded her.

"All right, but only if you don't make fun on what I want to share," Helga told him.

"Talk away," Stinky said.

Even he thought this conversation was going to be interesting, so he joined his friends.

Everyone else gathered around Helga so they could hear her better. Helga thought to herself, _'Maybe everyone else will start believing in You, Father.' _Of course this was another thing Arnold shared with her that God knows your every thought, even if it is negative. Helga crossed her arms and began.

"I had a conversation with Jesus just last night before I went to bed. It was a little bit of an interesting conversation," Helga told her friends.

"In what way would this conversation be interesting?" Rhonda asked.

"Well, I'll tell you if everyone stops interrupting."

"Sorry, Helga. You may continue," Gerald spoke up.

So the rest of her classmates stayed quiet so Helga could continue her story.

"The conversation we had was about me being His favorite. He told me what my future would be once we get older."

"What did God tell you? Nobody knows for sure what we want to do once we graduate from college. It makes no sense to learn what the future will hold," Sid said.

"Sid's right, Helga. It is too soon for us to figure this one out," Arnold told her.

"I know, football head. I told God I am only fifteen years old and I don't know what I want to do yet."

"And what was His response?" Rhonda asked.

Like the rest of her friends, this was a very interesting talk with the Lord, just like Helga said.

"God told me He'd planned this whole thing out, and He won't change His mind for my future," Helga replied.

"Helga's right, Rhonda. It's God's plan for Helga to have a career as a writer," Arnold said.

Rhonda said nothing else.


	18. Chapter 18

She knew for sure that God already planned out on what the perfect title would be once she got this story finished. She saw she almost finished with her story. She'd be happy once she finished, and wouldn't have to worry about writing anything new anytime soon, but only God planned that one out. She thought she'd try to get this finished, but almost forgot it was a school night, but she'll wait and see.

Helga got the ribbon out of its place where she left off from the last time she worked on this project. She always thought God wouldn't be watching over here, but it turned out she was wrong. It was true nobody in her family were Christ believers, but why would they start now? This was something she didn't understand, but she always heard the saying that God works in mysterious ways and saw it was true.

She didn't want to go to bed quite yet, but her clock told her it was getting late so she didn't have time to focus on the story tonight. Her wall clock told her it was 9:45. She decided to leave the Bible open so she'd remember where she left off. At least she had plenty of time to work on this over the weekend.

She always kept her poetry writings to herself since there was no need to have them published to the public. Her question was: How would the world know who Arnold is? This is why she preferred to keep it to herself, and yes, her friends knew she liked to write. Oh, well. She thought she could get a head start so she could continue over the weekend, but only God will guide her to let her know when she finished. And that was a true fact.


	19. Chapter 19

Friday night arrived. Helga didn't want to hang out with her friends this weekend. She wanted to work on her story to get it done. While she worked on this project since the first chapter, she saw the Song of Songs book was about love. That was something her family didn't give her very often. She found where she left off the last time she worked on it. She saw that the fourth chapter for the woman was on the short side, but that was something she didn't worry about. So she went to work.

Since chapter four was short, she did it anyway. She began to write:

Wake up, North Wind,

Get moving, South Wind!

Breathe on my garden,

Fill the air with spice fragrance.

Oh, let my lover enter his garden!

Yes, let him eat the fine, ripe fruits.

Helga finished writing. Next she went to chapter 5.

I was sound asleep, but in my dreams I was wide awake.

Oh, listen! It's the sound of my lover knocking, calling!

But I'm in my nightgown – do you expect me to get dressed?

I'm bathed and in bed – do you want me to get dirty?

But my lover wouldn't take no for an answer,

And the longer he knocked, the more excited I became.

I got up to open the door to my lover,

Sweetly ready to receive him,

Desiring and expectant

As I turned the door handle

But when I opened the door he was gone.

My loved one had tired of waiting and left.

And I died inside – oh, I felt so bad!

I ran out looking for him

But he was nowhere to be found.

I called into the darkness – but no answer.

The night watchman found me

As the patrolled the streets of the city

They stopped and bruised me

Ripping off my clothes,

Those watchmen,

Who were supposed to be guarding the city.

I beg you, sisters in Jerusalem –

If you find my lover,

Please tell him I want him,

That I'm heartsick with love for him.

Chorus:

What's so great about your lover, fair lady?

What's so special about him that you beg for our help?

My dear lover grows with health –

Red – blooded, radiant!

He's one in a million.

There's no one quite like him!

My golden one, pure and untarnished,

With arisen black curls tumbling across his shoulders.

His eyes are like doves, soft and bright,

But deep – set, brimming with meaning, like wells of water.

His face is rugged, his beard smells like sage,

His voice, his words, warm and reassuring.

Fine muscles ripple beneath his skin,

Quiet and beautiful.

His torso is the work of a sculptor,

Hard and smooth as ivory.

He stands tall, like a cedar,

Strong and deep – rooted

Argued mountain of a man,

Aromatic with wood and stone.

His words are kisses, kisses words.

Everything about him delights me, thrills me

Through and through!

That's my lover, that's my man,

Dear Jerusalem sisters

So Helga stopped writing both chapters. During this entire time since the beginning, she could relate fine since the begging, she could because that's how she felt about Arnold. Time for a break and she would continue later. Helga got hungry, so she went downstairs and see what she could find. As usual, Bob was in front of the TV, watching the fights. She walked into the kitchen. Miriam was making chocolate pudding.

"Helga, there you are. What have you been doing? Your bedroom was so quiet I thought you were taking a nap," Miriam told her.

"No nap, Miriam. All I've been doing is writing."

What Helga just said was true.

"Oh, all right. Supper should be ready in a couple of hours."

"Okay, Miriam."

Helga grabbed some crackers and went back to her room. Once she walked to her room, she slammed the door.

Then Helga went back to her open Bible and grabbed her pen and continued where she left off. The pen she'd been using since she started this project ran out of ink. No problem. She had a few pens left in her desk, so she grabbed one and began chapter six.

Chorus:

So where had this love of yours gone,

Fair one?

Where on earth can he be?

Can we help you look for him?

Never mind. My lover is already on his way to his garden,

To browse among the flowers, touching the colors and form.

I am my lover's and my lover is mine

He caresses the sweet – smelling flowers.

Helga stopped and looked over chapter six a second time. There really wasn't much of a message in this chapter, but thought it was romantic. She flipped to the next page of chapter seven. This time the message was longer than the last one. She saw she was nearing the end.

Yes, and yours are, too – my lover's kisses

How his lips to mine.

I am my lover's.

I'm all he wants. I'm all the world to him!

Come, dear lover.

Let's tramp through the countryside.

Let's sleep at some wayside inn,

Then rise early and listen to bird – song.

Let's look for wildflowers in bloom,

Blackberry bushes blossoming white,

Fruit trees festooned

With cascading flowers.

And there I'll give myself to you,

My love to your love!

Love – apples drench us with fragrance,

Fertility surrounds suffuses us,

Fruits fresh and preserved

That I've kept and saved just for you, my love.

Finally Helga reached the last chapter. She saw the beginning of chapter eight continued from the last passage of chapter seven. Helga had a smile on her face and continued to write.

I wish you'd been my twin brother,

Sharing with me the breasts of my mother,

Playing outside in the street,

Kissing in plain views of everyone,

And no one thinking anything of it.

I'd take you by the hand and bring you home

Where I was raised by my mother.

You'd drink my wine

And kiss my cheeks.

Imagine! His left hand cradling my head,

His right arm around my waist!

Oh, let me warn you, sisters in Jerusalem:

Don't excite love, don't stir it up,

Until the time is ripe – and you're ready.

Chorus:

Who is this I see coming up from the country,

Arm in arm with her lover?

Hang my locket around your neck,

Wear my ring on your finger.

Love is invincible facing danger and death,

Passion laughs at the terrors of hell.

The fire of love stops at nothing –

It sweets everything before it.

Floodwaters can't drown love,

Torrents of rain can't put it out.

Love can't be bought, love can't be sold –

It's not to be found in the marketplace.

My brothers used to worry about me:

"Our little sister has no breasts,

what shall we do with our little sister

when men come asking for her?

She's a virgin and vulnerable,

And we'll protect her.

If they think she's a wall, we'll stop it with barbed wire.

If they think she's a door, we'll barricade it."

Dear brothers, I'm walled – in virgin still,

But my breasts are full –

And when my lover sees me,

He knows he'll soon be satisfied.

Run to me, dear lover.

Come like a gazelle.

Leap like a wild stage

On the spice mountains.

Helga put her pen down again, the smile still on her face, since her story was done for the weekend. She'll type it up and put the whole story together. Miriam called her to dinner. Helga came down to the kitchen and join her mother and father.

"You better snap out of this religion thing, Olga," Bob told her.

"B, she can do what she wants to," Miriam told him.

Helga agreed with her mother. She couldn't wait to share this wonderful news with Arnold on Monday.


	20. Chapter 20

At lunchtime that Monday afternoon, it began to pour rain big time. Helga already told Phoebe she was almost done with her story. Phoebe was happy to hear that.

"Do you plan to have it published?" Phoebe asked her.

"I never did, but in the last conversation I had with the Lord, He told me I have to publish it so I could have an audience rather than keeping my poetry to myself."

"And what did you say?"

Phoebe was already interested in this topic, but like most of her friends, she wasn't a believer in Jesus. Harold had some Jewish background, but he really never believed in God.

"I told God what I thought about it."

"What was His response?"

"He could see me as a published writer for my future and I should start now, even though I'm only fifteen."

"That's a bit too young to do something like that," Phoebe agreed.

"That's what I said."

"He also told me when I am done with this project, He will guide me to the right agent and publishing house."

"Wow. I wish you lots of luck," Phoebe said.

Helga stood up. She wanted to share this big news with Arnold. As usual, he was eating with Gerald.

"Hello, Helga," Gerald greeted her.

"Hello, tall hair boy. Would you mind leaving for a few minutes? Football head and I need a private conversation."

"All right, Helga. Whatever you say."

With that, he left.

"What is it you wanted to talk with me about?" he asked as Helga sat in Gerald's seat facing Arnold.

"I want to talk about Jesus," she began.

"What about Him?"

Arnold was already interested in what she wanted to say.

"Well, football head, I had this conversation with the Lord. He even told me my future will be involved with all of this writing I am doing and thinks I should start now so I can have an audience instead of keeping it to myself."

"I agree," Arnold said.

"I thought you would say that," she told him.

"Do you know how much longer you have to wait to find a publishing house?" Arnold asked.

"Well, football head, I don't, but the Lord told me He will guide me to the right agent. All I need now is to type and then be done."

"Sounds like a good idea, Helga. I'll pray for you and your future."

"No need, football head," Helga said.

"Just let me do it and it'll be all over with."

"Go right ahead, football head.'

Both of them bowed their heads and Arnold began to pray.

"Father, Thank You for making Helga have a relationship with You. We already know that You will help Helga with her future career as a writer with what ideas You have in store. And also Thank You for helping Helga get her story finished and when Your time is right. You will have her signing autographs and do tours and meet some fans. Please make her stories for the future successful. In Your Name, Amen."

That's when Helga and Arnold looked at each other.

"Helga, I think you will have a successful writing career, and God already has plans for you to do this sort of thing and I wish you lots of luck."

"Thank you, football head. I'll let you know when the story will be in bookstores."

"Sounds good enough to me."

Then he gave Helga a kiss on her lips. Then she blushed.


	21. Chapter 21

It was now Wednesday night. Helga remembered Arnold had Bible Study on Wednesdays, and she didn't plan on going to church anytime soon. She didn't think once if she'll ever publish more spiritual stories like this one, but only the Lord ha this all planned out and she would know when the time is right. Once again she flipped to chapter one of Song of Songs. At least she had enough time today to start typing it up.

Chapter 1:2-3

Kiss me – full on the mouth!

Yes! Your love is better than wine,

Headier than your aromatic oils.

The syllables of your name murmur like a meadow brook

No wonder everyone loves to say your name!

4

Take me away with you! Let's run off together!

An elopement with my King – Lover!

We'll celebrate, we'll sing,

We'll make great music.

Yes! For your love is better than vintage wine.

Everyone loves you – of course! And why not?

5-6

I am weathered but still elegant,

Oh, dear sisters in Jerusalem,

Weather – darkened by the sun's harsh rays.

My brothers ridiculed me and sent me to work in the fields.

They made me care for the face of the earth,

But I had no time to care for my own face.

7

Tell me where you're working

\- I love you so much –

Tell me where you're tending your flocks,

Where you left them rest at noontime

Why should I be the one left out,

Outside the orbit of your tender care?

12-14

When my King – Lover lay down beside me,

My fragrance filled the room.

His head resting between my breasts

The head of my lover was a sachet of sweet myrrh.

My beloved is a bouquet of wildflowers

Picked just for me from the fields of Engedi.

16-17

And, you, my dear lover – you're so handsome!

And the bed we share is like a forest glen,

We enjoy a canopy of cedar,

Enclosed by cypresses, fragrant and green.

2:1

I'm just a wildflower picked form the plains of Sharon,

A lotus blossom from the valley pools.

3:4

As an apricot tree stands and in the forest,

My lover stand above the young men in town.

All I want is to sit in his shade,

To taste and savor his delicious love.

He took me home with him for a festive meal,

But his eyes feasted on me!

5-6

Oh, let me warn you, sisters in Jerusalem,

By the gazelles, yes, by all the wild deer:

Don't excite love, don't stir it up,

Until the time is ripe – and you're ready.

8-10

Look! Listen! There's my lover!

Do you see him coming?

Vaulting the mountains,

Leaping the hills.

My lover is like a gazelle, graceful;

Like a young stag, virile.

Look at him there, on tiptoe at the gate,

All ears, all eyes – ready!

My lover has arrived

And he's speaking to me!

15

Then you must protect me from the foxes,

Foxes on the prowl,

Foxes who would like nothing better

Than to get into our flowering garden.

16-17

Mt lover is mine, and I am his

Nightly he strolls in our garden,

Delighting in the flowers

Until dawn breathes its light and night slips away

Turn to me, dear lover.

Come like a gazelle.

Leap like a wild stag

On delectable mountains!

3:1-4

Restless in bed and sleepless through the night,

I longed for my lover.

I wanted him desperately. His absence was painful.

So I got up, went out and raved the city,

Hunting through streets and down alleys.

I wanted my lover in the worst way!

I looked high and low, and didn't find him.

And then the night watchmen found me

As they patrolled the darkened city,

"Have you seen my dear lost love?" I asked.

No sooner had I let them than I found him,

Found my dear lost love.

I threw my arms around him and held him tight,

Wouldn't let him go until I had him home again,

Safe at home beside the fire.

6-10

What's this I see, approaching from the desert,

Raising clouds of dust,

Filling the air with street smells

And pungent aromatics?

Look! It's Solomon's carriage,

Carried and guarded by sixty soldiers,

Sixty of Israel's finest,

All of them armed to the teeth,

Trained for battle,

Ready for anything, anytime.

King Solomon once had a carriage built,

From fine – grained Lebanon cedar.

He had it framed with silver and roofed with gold.

The cushions were covered with a purple fabric,

The interior lined with tooled leather.

11

come and look, sisters in Jerusalem.

Oh, sisters of Zion, don't miss this!

My King – Lover,

Dressed and garlanded for his wedding,

His heart full, bursting with joy!

4:16

Wake up, North Wind!

Get moving, South Wind!

Breathe on my garden,

All the air with spice fragrance.

Oh, let my lover enter his garden!

Yes, let him eat at the fine, ripe fruits.

5:2

i was sound asleep, but in my dreams I was wide awake.

Oh, listen! It's the sound of my lover knocking, calling!

3

"But I'm in my nightgown – do you want me to get dressed?

I'm bathed and in bed – do you want me to get dirty?"

4-7

But my lover wouldn't take no for an answer,

And the longer he knocked, the more excited I became.

I got up to open the door to my lover,

Sweetly ready to receive him,

Desiring and expectant

As I turned the door handle.

But when I opened the door he was gone.

My loved one had tired of waiting and left.

And I died inside – oh, I felt so bad!

I ran out looking for him.

But he was nowhere to be found.

I called into the darkness – but no answer.

The night watchmen found me

As they patrolled the streets of the city.

They slapped and beat and bruised me,

Ripping off my clothes,

These watchmen,

Who were supposed to be guarding the city.

8

I beg you, sisters in Jerusalem –

If you find my lover,

Please tell him I want him,

That I'm heartsick with love for him.

9 Chorus:

What's so great about your lover, fair lady?

What's so special about him that you beg for our help?

10-16

My dear lover grows with health –

Red – blooded, radiant!

He's one in a million.

There's no one quite like him!

My golden me, pure and tarnished,

With raven black curls tumbling across his shoulders.

His eyes are like doves, soft and bright,

But deep – set, brimming with meaning, like wells of water.

His face is rugged, his beard smells like sage,

His voice, his words, warm and reassuring.

Fine muscles ripple beneath his skin,

Quiet and beautiful.

His torso is the work of a sculptor,

Hard and smooth as ivory.

He stands tall, like a cedar,

Strong and deep – rooted,

A rugged mountain of a man,

Aromatic with wood and stone.

His words are kisses, his kisses word.

Everything about him delights me, thrills me.

Through and through!

That's my lover, that's my man,

Dear Jerusalem sisters.

6:1 Chorus:

so where has this love of yours gone,

fair one?

Where on earth can he be?

Can we help you look for him?

6:2-3

Never mind. My lover is already on his way to his garden,

To browse among the flowers, touching the colors and forms.

I am my lover's and my lover is mine.

He caresses the sweet – smelling flowers.

7:9-12

Yes, and yours are, too – my love's kisses

Flow from his lips to mine.

I am my lover's.

I'm all he wants. I'm all the world to him!

Come, dear lover-

Let's sleep at some wayside inn,

Then rise early and listen to bird – song

Let's look for wildflowers in bloom,

Blackberry bushes blossoming white,

Fruit trees festooned

With cascading flowers.

And there I'll give myself to you,

My love to your love!

13

Love – apples drench us with fragrance,

Fertility surrounds suffuses us,

Fruits fresh and preserved

That I've kept and saved just for you, my lover.

8:1-2

I wish you'd been my twin brother,

Sharing with me the breasts of my mother;

Playing outside in the street,

Kissing in plain view of everyone,

And no one thinking anything of it.

I'd take you by the hand and bring you home.

Where I was raised by my mother.

You'd drink my wine

And kiss my cheeks.

3 – 4

Imagine! His left hand cradling my head,

His right arm around my waist!

Oh, let me warn you, sisters in Jerusalem:

Don't excite love, don't stir it up,

Until the time is ripe – and you're ready.

Chorus:

Who is this I see coming up from the country,

Arm in arm with her lover?

6 – 8

Hang my locket around your neck,

Wear my ring on your finger.

Love is invincible facing danger and death.

Passion laughs at the terrors of hell.

The fire of love stops at nothing –

A sweeps everything before it.

Flood waters can't drown love,

Torrents of rain can't put it out.

Love can't be bought, love can't be sold –

It's not to be found in the marketplace.

My brothers used to worry about me:

"Our little sister has no breasts.

What shall we do with our little sister

When men come asking for her?

She's a virgin and vulnerable,

And we'll protect her.

If they think she's a wall, we'll top it with barbed wire

If they think she's a door, we'll barricade it."

10

Dear brothers, I'm a walled – in virgin still,

But my breasts are full –

And when my lover sees me,

He knows he'll soon be satisfied.

14

Run to me, dear lover.

Come like a gazelle.

Leap like a wild stag

On the spice mountains.

Once again Helga looked at her typed story. This past week she looked for an agent, and she was accepted when she sent what she had at the minute. She came up with a title, which was named after country music artist, Conway Twitty's Hello, Darlin.' The title did fit too. Once the story was printing, Helga kept that smile on her face. It always made you happy when all the hard work you do on your job. That's how Helga felt.

* * *

Over the weekend, Helga took the bus to the agent she wanted to trust so she could go to when a project like this one was finished. She even left the house without telling Bob and Miriam where she was going. It took some time for the editor to look at her story. He loved the story, he told her, and would put it on the market right away. He also told her they would mail the first copy.

After she signed her contract, she thanked her agent and editor and left. They had her address so they could send it once it was printed. She would look forward to receiving the package. This will really put a smile on Bob's face for sure, she told herself.


	22. Chapter 22

On Wednesday at school, she told her friends about the story being published.

"I know you could do it, Helga. And it took time, so you deserve all this credit on your hard work."

"Thank you, football head. Your prayer worked, too."

When Helga came home after school, she saw her book arrived, but it looked like Bob opened the package.

"Where on earth did this book come from?" Bob asked, showing Helga her book.

"Look at the name on the book, Bob," Helga told him.

So he did.

"Now that's more like it! This book should be framed and add it to Olga's awards on the wall," Bob told her.

"We're so proud of you, Helga," Miriam said.

That day, Bob worked on the frame for the book. Once he finished making the frame, he put the book in it and went back in the living room and hammered it to the wall.

"This is valuable now, Helga. This is something you worked hard on and it took a lot of effort. This book will stay in the family."

"Glad you like it, Bob. Now you have both Olga and me to be proud of."

And she meant it too. She said that with a smile on her face.


End file.
